Talk:Avaris (city)
Another geography article, eh? You sure you want a city named like avarice? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It is spelled as "Avaris" not "Avarice". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I can see that. How do you pronounce it anyway? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) "A-vair-riss". I could change it to Arista if it disturbs you too much. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Fine, if it's pronounced that way. As long as it doesn't disturb the highly Catholic population of Mexican Everett. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand why of all things you are so obsessed with religion in my country... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Heh, idk. It's the only country that seems to think it's above it. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) On the topic of the name, where did you come up with it? whats the origin, like how hesperia city is named after the west wind's ancient greek name.Gatemonger 02:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) DK.... in my view... EVERYTHING is above religion just as I could easily say f off to my current political party. Family, love, friends, your own safety... it's all more important. Religion is nothing more than an ideology system... a very very old one that is slowly dying away with every new generation. Liberty, justice, equality, national security, happiness, is all more important to Everett and it's people. Religion requires control, close monitoring and regulation. Because if you don't have control and regulation... you have Islamic fundamentalism, the Christian Dark Ages, Waco and Jonestown. Chaos, corruption, mass death. Religion is extraordinarily powerful over people. History only shows that this power needs regulation and control. Everett is doing its best to control it without exterminating it. Threats must be neutralized, practices require regulation (Everett's Religious Security Act and Terror Countries Law). Everything specified in the Religious Security Act are already illegal for the most part IRL except for restrictions of oppressing women, children, racism, discrimination, sexism and bigotry. Everett understands unlike many people that all people are equal and deserve equal respect and treatment. The law restricts religions from promoting, supporting, aiding, condoning or preaching bigotry, hatred, violence, threats and or discrimination against anyone, especially women, minors, non-believers (including people of other faiths) and LGBT minorities. Terror Countries Law simply aids in keeping the enemy out. Citizens from the banned nations may not enter Everetti territory due to the level of security risk (generally nations with radical governments or are run by terrorist organizations or criminal regimes). Everettis may go there but due to the law, transportation is not provided. A third party nation is required to get there, which is generally how people get from the US to the Middle East anyway (taking a plane to Europe and switching to a flight to the Middle East). GM: I was playing Civilization II one day and one of the default city names that popped up when I went to build a city was "Avaris". It's a cool name so it stuck with me. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I like the name. On Odyssey, the US is gonna have a field day when it comes to Mexico's reformation when the acquisition chapter comes along, and that includes a new city in Baja's neighboring gulf called Pacifica. Mind if i draw inspiration from Avaris? Just like technologies and the planning process, not characters and specific asthetic touches like a specific building, for example. Or would that be plagirism? idk how that works with a wiki.Gatemonger 05:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC)